Luces en la casa
by Dayna-Kon
Summary: ¡Un árbol de navidad para Rossi! Rossi. Un árbol. Tenía que ser una broma. Entonces Dave dijo algo como: "Es para Sean, niño.", y todo cobró algo de sentido. David Rossi/Sean Hotchner; Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Criminal Minds por más que lo sueñe, me queje, acose a su cast o lo escriba mil y un veces en mis cartas de navidad para Santa Claus.

Así que no, desgraciadamente para mí, Criminal Minds y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mark Gordon Company y la idea original de Jeff Davis para la cadena americana CBS, por lo tanto no puedo hacer nada de esto con fines de lucro; sólo para mi insana diversión. No obstante, y por desgracia para ellos, sí soy dueña de una laptop, acceso a internet no pagado por mi bolsillo, una mente perversa y mucho tiempo libre que combinados dan… bueno… un fanfiction como éste ; D

Aclarado eso (y aparentemente libre de demandas) podemos continuar : 3 …

Hola de Nuevo!

Mucho tiempo, eh?

Bueno, así soy yo. Desaparezco y reaparezco cuando menos se lo esperan. Eso ayuda mucho a mantener el suspenso (Nooooo…. Nada que ver con que soy la persona más lenta del mundo escribiendo una de las infinidades de ideas que tengo).

Hoy, 26 de diciembre, les traigo el primer de dos capítulos de mi fic navideño n3n(sí, un poco tarde. Pero hubo cuestiones de salud, de festividades, etc. En mi contra. Así que… bueno todavía estamos en época y estoy convencida de que hoy es navidad en algún planeta XD).

La verdad no hay mucho por decir. Tal vez que éste es, hasta donde ustedes saben, mi primer fanfic chan! Chan! Chan! Rossi/Sean! Para aquellos que no conozcan a Sean, bueno, es nada más y nada menos que el increíblemente sexy hermano menor de Hotch (un año mayor que Reid, de hecho) que apareció en el episodio "The Tribe", temporada uno, capítulo dieciséis.

¿Qué por qué una pareja tan rara? Bueno, bueno, son las cosas que surgen en alocadas conversaciones con mujeres extremadamente sensuales (léase, mi esposa lintu). Y porque creo firmemente en que cuando la inspiración llama a la puerta, tú no la cuestionas.

En este primer cap, habrá una pequeña y miserable mención de Hotch/Reid (es algo que no puede faltar!), y de hecho el segundo y extremadamente corto capítulo será sobre ellos.

En otras anotaciones… ah… no sé qué pensar acerca del camino que tomó este fic. Sólo diré que quise manejarlo como una situación algo fragmentada e inconclusa (oh, sí! Me encanta hacerles, chicos), pero creo que fallé, de hecho ni si quiera sé si me gustó : D. Creo que todo resultó bastante… raro por decir lo menos ._.

Sin nada más por aclarar, espero les guste este primer cap n3n.

**Luces en la casa**

**Rossi/Sean**

David Rossi reclinó su espalda sobre el enorme sofá, cepillando su barba descuidadamente con los dedos un par de veces como disfrutaba del suave crepitar de las llamas huir desde la pequeña chimenea de piedra. Respiró con lentitud, apreciando ese extraño momento de paz en medio de tan frío diciembre.

Rodó sus ojos hacia un costado, tomando la vista curiosa del atractivo joven deslizando la punta opuesta de un bolígrafo a lo largo de su mentón, mordisqueándose el labio inferior como su mente era presionada en la resolución de un crucigrama. Dave sólo sonrió; Sean Hotchner nunca había gustado de ese tipo de pasatiempos, pero había resultado interesante cuando Reid le obsequió ese pequeño libro. Fue cuestión sencilla de un descarado reto incapaz de ser ignorado por su ego, y en el que extrañamente parecía haber encontrado curioso deleite.

-Bien –se dijo Sean, frotando áspero el bolígrafo sobre su cabeza-. Cuatro letras. "Árbol popular de ramificación verticilada y copa casi siempre piramidal" –golpeó leve el objeto contra su mejilla, rodando los ojos por la habitación-: _¡Pino!_ –exclamó, anotando cada letra en el recuadro correspondiente, con velocidad, tal como si la idea fuese a escapar de su mente.

Rossi arqueó las cejas con extrañez, inclinándose para leer mejor.

-¿Cómo sabes que es "Pino"? –preguntó.

-"Árbol popular" y el hecho de que son cuatro letras fueron una _gran_ pista. –dijo menos alborozado, restando encanto a su logro.

Dave asintió, dando toda credibilidad posible a tan simple deducción.

-Tenía que ser "pino". –reiteró el joven.

Sean sonrió de una forma que Rossi fue incapaz de ignorar; tan placido, enternecido con sólo escuchar la mezcla de esas cuatro letras. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, comprendiendo mejor ese porqué que ya conocía.

-Creo que es todo por hoy –continuó el joven Hotchner, estirando sus músculos exhaustos de reposo-. Voy a tomar una ducha –se puso en pie, abandonando el libro sobre la mesilla-. ¿Vienes?

El señor perfilador dio una contemplación interesada a lo largo de la silueta del hombre más joven, tomando toda su voluntad para extender su palma izquierda y agitar la muñeca sin vehemencia.

-Me duché hace un rato. Adelante. –respondió al fin, consintiendo al muchacho para abandonar la sala.

Sean disimuló una sonrisa satisfecha, y Rossi pretendió no haberse dado cuenta.

Exhaló cierta cantidad de aire al resentirse solo, permitiéndose estirar las piernas envueltas en finos pantalones de chándal. Consideró nuevamente la expresión dibujada en los rasgos de su amante al pronunciar esa palabra tan llana: pino. Entonces recordó aquella noche en la que conversaron con trivialidad, como solían hacerlo tras sus noches de amoríos…

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo sus palabras se mezclaron entre besos dulces y caricias suaves sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, hasta toparse hablando sobre la navidad, que en ese entonces aún estaba a meses de distancia.

Para él era simple: no había significado alguno. Al menos, no después del caso Galen, ese mismo que le había hecho volver de su retiro para saldar algunas cuentas pendientes. No había vuelto a ver la navidad de la misma forma cuando se perdió las festividades persiguiendo a quién asesinó a los padres de tan inocentes pequeñitos. Y nunca había vuelto a valorar un pino navideño, sin importar lo mucho que sus muy consentidas ex esposas desearon tener uno. Era una de sus pocas _reglas_ _inquebrantables_.

Para Sean era distinto. La navidad era una parte especial de sí mismo. Le habló de la última navidad que tuvo junto a su familia completa. Era uno de sus recuerdos escasos de la infancia; cuando su padre, un hombre cansado y siempre ocupado, se tomó sus primeras vacaciones para pasarlas con su familia en tan especiales fechas.

Hubo regalos, historias familiares, alegría, y las palabras cálidas de un padre, que todavía en el presente retumban en los sitios más confortables de su mente: _"Estoy orgulloso de ti", "siempre te amaré, al igual que tu madre y tu hermano, sin importar lo que pase"_. Y aunque hoy entendía ese "adiós" que no vio siendo tan pequeño, aunque perdió a su padre víctima del cáncer tras poco tiempo; se trataba de uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Sabía que Sean contemplaba la idea de decorar un árbol en su primera navidad juntos; pero que nunca se atrevería a decirlo, no con el temor de incomodarle en su propio hogar. Siempre sospechó que, a diferencia de él, Sean Hotchner era un joven muy dulce y poco egoísta.

Eso le hacía preguntarse si en verdad era algo tan malo. Meditó sobre ello durante la cena, e incluso mientras dormitaba con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su joven amante; le observó respirar en medio de su letargo, cómo el firme pecho se hinchaba y retraía con lentitud. Sonrió, cavilando un poco más antes de tomar una decisión y caer a la deriva de su propio sueño.

Después de esa noche, era increíble pensar en lo sencilla que había resultado su elección, al menos hasta que se vio a sí mismo en medio de una muchedumbre, en un puestillo vulgar a la orilla de una carretera. Las personas hablaban en un tono excesivamente elevado; los niños gritaban persiguiéndose los unos a los otros; había risas incontrolables, producidas por bromas probablemente tontas; sin mencionar el olor prosaico de las decenas de pinos que insultaba sus sentidos.

Ese no era un lugar para él.

-¿Te gusta éste? –le preguntó de pronto el Doctor Reid, señalando un árbol de altura cercana a la suya.

Rossi se aproximó, esquivando a un par de niños que jugueteaban velozmente por el lugar. Examinó minuciosamente la forma, el color, el tamaño, la copa, cada rama que le componía.

-Es muy pequeño. –calificó casi al instante, arrugando la nariz con cierto desagrado.

Spencer asintió y respondió paciente. Siguió su camino. Al recorrer el lote, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se había metido en este problema:

Su teléfono le había despertado muy temprano por la mañana, tratándose nada más y nada menos que de David Rossi, solicitando su ayuda para buscar… un árbol de navidad. ¡Un árbol de navidad para Rossi! Rossi. Un árbol. Tenía que ser una broma. Entonces Dave dijo algo como: _"Es para Sean, niño."_, y todo cobró algo de sentido.

Pero, pese a la inusualidad de las circunstancias, erróneamente creyó que se trataría de una simple media hora de apoyo moral en el que David elegiría un bonito árbol de navidad para su novio. En cambio, todo iba resultando en horas interminables de escuchar la misma letanía de rechazo. Cada pino que vieron tenía su propio defecto; eran muy pequeños o muy delgados, poco frondosos o demasiado abultados, de excedente tamaño o escuetamente un asco. Ninguno era suficiente.

Con ello, Reid percibía perfectamente a su paciencia crisparse con cada minuto que perdía; pero Rossi había solicitado su ayuda y él había aceptado, así que no le quedaba de otra más que fruncir los labios tras las palmas que se deslizaban con casualidad por sobre su rostro; ahogar suspiros descontentos entre la agitación de la multitud; pellizcar el puente de su nariz con suma suavidad durante el viaje en auto hacia el tercer establecimiento, o lo que fuese que ayudara a canalizarse positivamente.

-¿Qué te parece éste? –Se esforzaba, de verdad se esforzaba por opacar la frustración al asecho.

Rossi le observó, tomando nota de su gesticulación, luego dirigió su atención hacia el árbol, frunció el seño ante los detalles más inocuos de su constitución. Tal como había hecho decenas de veces durante ese día.

-No. –negó contundentemente.

Compartió una mirada inconforme con el joven.

Spencer suspiró, relamiéndose los labios.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó, tratando se escucharse casual.

-Es angosto.

-A mí me parece precioso.

Las cejas de Rossi se arquearon con incredulidad, girándose hacia la hilera contigua sin algún otro asomo. Spencer estaba cansado

-David –le llamó el doctor, deteniendo instantemente los pasos ajenos. Esperó un instante, decidido a continuar ante la falta de respuesta-: ¿De verdad quieres comprar un árbol de navidad?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Se giró de nuevo, esta vez hacia el joven doctor, todavía curioso respecto al uso de su nombre de pila.

-Este es el tercer lote que vemos –comenzó, aproximándose hacia el escritor con cautela-. Hemos visto ciento cinco árboles, a los cuales les has buscado hasta el más mínimo defecto. Yo sé lo mucho que te interesa Sean, pero ceder no es precisamente lo tuyo. ¿Esperas que no piense que todas estas negaciones no son más que mera evasión?

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio, compartiendo una mirada silenciosa con el agente. Caviló en sus propios pensamientos, centrado, analizando palabra por palabra expuesta a su conciencia.

-Entiendo porqué lo piensas –respondió David al fin-. Pero no. No estoy evadiendo ni negándome a nada. La cuestión es sencilla: ninguno de los ciento cinco árboles que hemos visto es lo que quiero.

Hubo un suspiro, taciturno, casi melancólico. Spencer le miró con expectación, ansiando por la revelación que sabía atraería claridad a todas sus dudas.

-No quiero un árbol precioso. Quiero un árbol perfecto –continuó-. Es nuestra primera navidad juntos y quiero darle a Sean un día extraordinario –dudó, inseguro de develar las confesiones suscitadas en la privacidad de su morada. Compartió una mirada más con el doctor; pura y serena. Sonrió-. Quiero que guarde un maravilloso recuerdo de nosotros, que éste sea perfecto en cada detalle. Que esa noche vaya a la cama con una sonrisa –pausó-. No estoy cediendo nada; construyo algo para nosotros. Es tan sencillo como que esta fecha significa mucho para él, y él significa mucho para mí.

Spencer le escuchó con atención como sus labios fueron formando una sonrisa satisfecha. Carraspeó un poco al balancearse ligeramente sobre sus propios pies, cepillándose un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja.

-Eso es –meditó, buscando la palabra correcta-… muy dulce de tu parte. Digo, sé que eres un gran amigo; pero no tengo exactamente las mejores referencias de ti como pareja.

-Entiendo –dijo Rossi no estoy haciendo nada que Aaron no haría por ti -Rossi le sonrió de vuelta con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros modestamente. El doctor le observó un tanto curioso, pidiendo una aclaración-: Estoy seguro que de estar en mi posición, éste sería el lote número cinco, ya que Aaron le habría encontrado una infinidad de defectos a cada árbol. Igual que yo, querría encontrar el árbol perfecto para ti.

El doctor sonrió tímidamente, relamiéndose los labios como giró los ojos por el suelo de concreto cubierto de ramillas verdes. Sí, Aaron definitivamente haría algo como eso.

-Yo creo que Sean sería feliz con cualquier árbol que lleves. –dijo, decidido a desviar el centro de la conversación lejos de sí mismo. Entonces arqueó una ceja, convencido de su propio argumento.

-Probablemente –le respondió de inmediato-. Él es así. Pero quiero darle lo mejor.

Spencer asintió levemente, complacido con lo dicho.

–Si ya estás cansado de esto, no hay problema –continuó el escritor-. Agradezco tu ayuda; pero puedo continuar solo desde aquí.

-No, no, no –negó el joven-. Quiero seguir ayudándote, si no te importa.

Rossi _tuvo_ que aceptar tal ofrecimiento.

Encontraron un árbol para el final de la tarde. Se dio tiempo para dejar a Spencer en el apartamento de Hotch, agradeciendo toda su invalorable ayuda, y siguió su propio camino.

El crepúsculo jugueteaba por los cielos, tiñéndoles de sus matices anaranjados como el sol se ocultaba en las lejanías. Aparcó el automóvil frente a su enorme casa, regodeándose en la hora; Sean saldría con un par de amigos después del trabajo, otorgándole el suficiente tiempo para finiquitar su jugada maestra.

Colocó el árbol cerca de la chimenea. Era grande, encajando perfectamente a la altura de la habitación; lo suficiente frondoso para un equilibrio de adornos, sin lucirse ni un poco pedestre; de un color verde vivo, fuerte, sin ser demasiado brillante; de costados y punta idealmente simétricos. Era perfecto.

De inmediato lo cubrió de luces navideñas, rociando cada rama con nieve artificial. Utilizó los adornos que Caroline, su primera esposa, había comprado para su primera y última navidad hacía más de veinte años. Eran costosos por decir lo menos, pero se trataba de todo un juego de esferas largas, arremolinadas y redondas, suavemente perladas, adornadas con tonalidades color cobre; y moños rojos con bordes escarchados de precioso color oro.

Fue tanto el tiempo que permanecieron guardadas en el ático, arrastradas al olvido, que Caroline jamás recordó anotarlas en el acuerdo de divorcio. Y ahora agradecía ello.

Invirtió su tiempo, pero al final una sonrisa tironeó de sus labios apreciando el resultado final de sus esfuerzos, correspondiéndole con la imperiosa necesidad de felicitarse mentalmente. Un gran trabajo. No podía calificarlo como menos.

Estaba tan sumergido en su propio orgullo que apenas si notó los alegres ladridos de Munchy desde la entrada como la puerta fue abierta. Distinguió la voz de Sean, correspondiendo a la espontanea bienvenida del fiel can, con energía y afecto.

-¡Dave, ya estoy aquí! –le avisó el muchacho, aparentemente aún jugueteando con Munchy.

Respiró. Era el momento.

-Estoy en la sala –respondió al fin, comenzando a escuchar pasos uniformes en su dirección, casi en el acto.

Tomó las cajas vacías y las arrojó lejos de la vista, encendió las lucecillas, revisó el árbol navideño una vez más y se prolijo la camisa.

Cuando Sean entró a la habitación, no pudo apartar su mirada de las facciones del joven Hotchner. Estaba visiblemente anonadado ante la imagen del hermoso pino cuyas lucecillas danzaban en circuito continuo, mientras los adornos metalizados destellaban bajo las luces artificiales de la habitación, entre la blanca escarcha.

El joven se aproximó, abandonando el casco de su motocicleta sobre el sofá. Su mirada viajó una vez más por el árbol frente a sus ojos, convenciéndose de no presenciar un espejismo.

-¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó Sean, elevando el dedo índice hacia el pino navideño.

-Un árbol de navidad. –respondió Rossi con simpleza, apartándose de la vista del enorme objeto.

-Sí. Ya lo sé –le afirmó Sean apresurado-. Pero –tragó un poco de saliva, y se pasó las manos por el rostro, justo por los ojos que no podían mantenerse lejos del árbol, todavía incapaz de creer semejante suceso-… ¿qué hace aquí?

-Es navidad, Sean –alzó las palmas, obviando un poco-. Tenía entendido que la navidad iba de la mano con los árboles, los regalos, las fiestas y las galletas.

-Lo sé –extendió las manos, virando sus ojos por la habitación mientras parpadeaba más de lo necesario. Pensó en mil preguntas, en mil respuestas, pero sólo una fue lo suficientemente coherente como para ser emitida-: ¿Por qué?

-Por ti. –Respondió Rossi al instante.

Sean descendió la mirada. Le había gustado y desagradado tanto escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Hiciste todo esto por mí? –curioseó de nuevo, incrédulo, buscando creerse de una vez por todas tan dichoso hecho.

-Sí. –afirmó simplemente, con una diminuta sonrisa oculta entre la vellosidad alrededor de sus labios risueños.

-No tenías porqué –una sonrisa dubitativa, y palabras que mostraban un poco de más la dentadura mientras seguía hablando-. A ti no te gustan estas cosas; tú mismo me lo dijiste.

-Lo dije.

Sean frunció los labios un poco, mordisqueando el inferior en más de una singular ocasión. Se deslizó la mano por encima de la boca entreabierta, cavilando la naturalidad de cada respuesta. Se cruzó de brazos en medio de su incredulidad.

-¿Entonces…? -preguntó justo cuando logró mantener su mirada fija sobre el otro hombre.

-Decidí que me gustas más de lo que siempre odié estas cosas.

El aliento de Sean se enganchó espontáneamente, aguardando quizá a que la expectación en sus ojos azules se desvaneciera, permitiéndole parpadear de nuevo. Era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido con el mero propósito de serle dulce, significativo y perfecto.

-Yo –comenzó el hombre joven-… no tienes porqué sentirte obligado por mí. –respiró profundo, haciendo hincapié en el aire que le había faltado. Temía a cualquier respuesta, cualquier contestación que deshilachara la belleza que había atribuido a ese momento.

-No lo estoy -¿cómo es qué él podía estar tan tranquilo, tan seguro y decidido de cada palabra que salía exitosa de su boca?-. Sean, hice esto porque quería hacerte feliz. Y eso es lo que me hace feliz a mí. ¿Crees que lo haría de otra forma?

Sean jadeó en medio de, como él mismo la calificó, tan absurda emoción. Su lengua mojó y remojó sus labios, pero su boca seguía seca, y su garganta sin ser apta para emitir oración alguna.

-No –reiteró el cocinero-. Creo que no lo harías de otra forma.

Se miraron directo a los ojos, con amor reflexivo, y sonrisas extravagantes.

-No sabía que eras bueno decorando. –comentó Sean una vez que se deshizo de un histérico tono, ansioso por ser libre.

-Tampoco sabías que soy un gran cocinero. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy italiano.

-Oh, claro. -asintió, sonriendo gracioso, arrepentido de la "grave confusión".

-¿No te gusta?

-No. Digo, sí, claro que sí –sonrió nervioso, relamiéndose los labios al correr las palmas sobre su pulcra cabellera-. No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien haga estas cosas por mí, eso es todo supongo.

Rossi meditó la frase con atención y nostalgia. Recordó entonces porqué se había enamorado de él. Sean aún era un niño, solo, que tuvo que crecer para no causarle problemas a su madre y hermano mayor. No le gustaba ser responsabilidad de nadie. No era ni un estúpido, ni un soñador, sólo era la clase de persona que cuando amaba quería darlo todo.

Entonces, caminó cauteloso hasta el joven, enterrando su mano entre los mechones dorados que siempre caían grácilmente sobre la nuca de Sean, impulsándole hacia sí mismo por un beso, gentil, suave y amoroso.

-A ti te toca poner la estrella en la punta la noche de navidad. –dijo Rossi, contemplándose en la pureza de los ojos azules de su amante.

Sean sonrió para él con ligereza, brindando otro casto beso.

Sabía que esa navidad hornearían galletas, envolverían obsequios, hablarían de sus familias y crearían sus propios recuerdos. No eran cosas que alguna vez imagino David Rossi que haría. Y eso le gustaba.

**Fin del primer cap n3n**

Awwww, no son un amor? *vate pestañas* Siempre lo he dicho: QUIERO ser la nueva esposa de Rossi!

Bueno, tal vez sólo sea yo XP. Igualmente, muchas gracias por leer mi primer capítulo (y perder su tiempo leyendo estas notas finales : D). Espero me dejen saber lo que piensas con un pequeño comentario que hará mágica mi navidad *3*, e igualmente que me acompañen mañana (o uno de estos días todavía festivos) en el segundo y pequeño capítulo de este extraño fanfic nwn

Hasta entonces, Dayna Kon out!~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, chics!

¿Esperaron mucho para este segundo capítulo? Bueno, no haré la historia larga, no necesitan saber nada de mí, así que no perdamos tiempo, y sin más por decir vayamos por este extremadamente corto Hotch/Reid.

**Hotch/Reid**

-¿Que hiciste qué? –Cuestionó Aaron Hotchner al atravesar la sala de estar, aproximándose al joven que había cruzado por el umbral de su apartamento hacía tan poco.

-Ayudé a Rossi a elegir un árbol de navidad –le repitió Reid, con curiosidad, mientras retiraba la bufanda morada anudada a su cuello, enredándola al perchero de madera clara.

-No. Sí –batió ligeramente las palmas, intentando aclarar el tema-. Hablo de… ¿David Rossi con un árbol de navidad? ¿Enserio?

-Eso fue lo mismo que pensé –sonrió con gracia-. Pero cuando dijo que era para Sean, se volvió más comprensible.

-Oh. –asintió simplemente, cruzándose los brazos contra el pecho, y apoyando cómodamente la cadera contra el respaldo del sofá sintético.

Spencer notó el soplido despectivo, a juego con la mirada pensativa del señor perfilador.

-Aaron… -llamó con una voz represora al colocar su abrigo en el armario.

Spencer caminó tan sólo un par de pasos, colocándose ante el otro hombre. Balanceó los pies un momento, sin dubitación como alzó la mano derecha, trazando bajo su toque perezoso el seño tenuemente fruncido.

-Creí que ya lo habías aceptado. –finalizó con una voz suave, redirigiendo el camino de sus dedos por el resto de las facciones de su amante.

Compartieron una mirada firme. Entonces Aaron exhaló el aire enganchado a su pecho, cansino, en medio de un largo parpadeo.

-Es mi hermano menor, Spencer. –evitó mirarle, entregándose al tacto suave de los dedos helados sobre los límites de su rostro.

-Y el otro es tu mejor amigo, Aaron. Pensaba que ya todo estaba bien con respecto a esto.

-Cosa de hermanos, supongo. –se encogió de hombros, restando cierta importancia.

-Me alegra ser hijo único –permitió un instante, apreciando la respuesta de una sonrisa sobria. Entonces, seguro de haber apaciguado las aguas, continuó-: Rossi es maravilloso con él…

-Lo sé.

-Sean lo hace feliz.

-Lo sé.

-Y no tienes ninguna clase de control sobre sus vidas.

Aaron enarcó una ceja y elevó la mirada, ignorando los dedos que subían por su cabello corto, al ser aludida su siempre tan notable necesidad de control.

-… Sólo digo que –Spencer apretó los labios en una de sus particulares sonrisas-… son hombres adultos que se quieren mutuamente. Como nosotros.

Los ojos de Hotch se mantuvieron sobre Spencer, presenciando la enternecida curvatura de sus labios rosados. Dejó de sentir los trazos de sus dedos sobre sí, como el doctor se deslizó hasta sentarse en el sofá. Inmediatamente le siguió, con calma.

Spencer recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de su amante, recibiendo caricias espontaneas a lo largo de su cabellera castaña.

-¿Sabes que me gustaría? –cuestionó Reid, un tanto retórico. Elevó entonces su rostro, cruzando sus ojos con los del otro hombre.

-¿Qué te gustaría? –le sonrió Hotch, aguardando.

-Sería lindo que Rossi y Sean nos acompañaran durante la cena de navidad –esperó un momento, decidiéndose a continuar ante el silencio y la impávida reacción de Aaron-. Creo sinceramente que a Jack y a tu mamá les encantaría la idea. E imagino que Jessica podría estar con nosotros un par de horas.

-… Ya veremos.

Spencer meneó la cabeza con gracia, riendo en voz baja frente a tan inútil orgullo. Se dio un momento para besar los labios de Hotch, castamente, antes de recuperar el lugar cálido que siempre ocupaba sobre su pecho. Y no pudo evitar pensar en ese día, en su vida, sus seres queridos con una sonrisa satisfecha, contenta y ajenamente orgullosa.

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Aunque, sigo diciéndolo, me resultó un poco extraño n_nu. Si fue así o no, dejen un comentario. Siempre es bueno saber cómo va una escribiendo o cómo puede mejorar n3n.

Ya saben, los autores tenemos hambre, y nada nos hace más felices y satisfechos que recibir reviews XDD

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero, si les gustan mis extraños fics, les alegre saber que volveré pronto con más n3n

Quiero aprovechar para decirles que espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad, y sobre todo que se la pasen increíble este año nuevo, que se cumplan sus deseos y el año que viene sea infinitamente mejor que éste (yo cruzo los dedos por ello). Tengan un gran 2012!

Abuso de este especio también para mandar saludos a mi dulce Cherry (aka ScathWolff), mi amiga y compañera contra el ocio, y que siempre apoya mis locuras y mis fics con comentarios alentadores; a mi hermanita menor Honey Modoki y mi soul mate la-Monge por el apoyo y amor incondicional; a mi amada esposa lintu, quién ha sido una felicidad y el más grande apoyo durante todo este año, y para quién espero de corazón que todo mejore; a sammy-vessel, a quién no conozco mucho, pero me parece una chica genial! Y claro, a todos ustedes quienes se toman la molestia de leer y más de comentar.

Nuestro último saludo del 2011, chics!

Pásenla genial!

Dayna Kon Out!~


End file.
